Hiding secrets
by thevampirediarieslova
Summary: Klaroline fic, Caroline has always been set on Tyler returning to mystic falls, but once Klaus manages to slip into her life, will she change her mind? Lemons, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) so this came to me in a dream...literally! :D i thought id write it before it was forgotten, yes, its a klaroline, i know, i havent done one of these before so i thought i'd try and write one and see how it turns out, this is gonna be a long and regularly updated story, so dont worry, youll all get a new chapter hopefully every week!-have a good read, comment if you liked it or not xoxo lucyloo**

* * *

Klaus wanted to meet up, after a very long, and well written letter was posted through my door explaining how he wanted to talk to me about,'things' i couldnt really say no, i mean, how would i send a letter back to him? he was in so many different places lately, sending a letter back to his house would probably not get to him. It wasn't like he was a normal person and carried a phone around with him was it? nope, klaus just had to be awkward and make my already busy life even more busy. Maybe i should have senta carroer pigeon...

In his letter, klaus had been very specific with the time of when he wanted to meet up,9,15am..well at least _one_ of us was a morning person. For the 'occasion' i decided to wear my favourite pink dress, i mean, it was klaus, i probably should have been wearing a princess gown or something corny like that.

After getting dressed, i headed out to the mystic grill where klaus had asked to meet me, 'the mystic grill' i thought to myself as i walked up to the café, very out of character for klaus, i would expect a moonlight walk, or in klaus's words,' a stroll ' or something...I walked into the cafe, my eyes scanning the room for klaus. It didn't take long for me to find him, he was the dark creature recoiled in the corner for crying out loud!

You know, that was it, not so long ago, klaus was this hideous, horrible creature that everybody feared, but now, people took him for granted, including me sometimes, i mean underneath all that murder and mystery, was a genuine, kind hearted man, he just didn't want to show it. yeah yeah, i know what your gonna say.. he is still an ass hole, but still..im a sucker for english accents...

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked over to klaus, I felt like i was in a movie...a cheesy, corny movie that me and elena would watch on a Saturday night. Like a gentleman, he showed me to my seat and pushed me in, i instinctivley looked around me to make sure that nobody was watching the strange event that was taking place, i mean i would look, klaus was treating me like we were in a 5 star restaurant, when really, we were in the mystic grill... or otherwise known as damon's drinking hideaway...

His smile was too bright, what was he up to? " Karoline, my dear...lovely weather were having..." he began with a calm tone. I rolled my eyes and interrupted him," look klaus, cut the crap, you called me down here for a reason, now what is it? im not just gonna sit here and listen to your small talk, when i could be doing better things with my time.." I crossed my arms and pouted, which only seemed to amuse klaus even more.

He chuckled,"okay caroline." he laughed lightly again. The way he said my name..he said it like i was a goddess, a big powerful creature that people would praise and worship, he turned boring old 'caroline' into something beautiful..that was all part of klaus's charm i guess. " I called you to meet me here is because i have a proposition, a deal to make with you, but of course, you have to agree to this." I sat up in my seat, perhaps this meet up wouldnt be as boring as i thought.

I raised my eyebrow and wound my fingers together,"whats the deal?" i asked curiously, but cautiously, i was interested now, but knowing klaus, there would be a catch, there was always a catch. He chuckled to himself, looking down, as if his proposition embarrassed him, then he spoke," i am prepared to let tyler return to mystic falls..." before his sentence could finish, a burst of happy-ness shoot through my body, i would do anything to get tyler back, maybe klaus wasnt so bad after all!

Klaus looked at me, smiling," but...you have to go on a date with me first." The bastard.

* * *

**So, do you all like? what do you think? 3 reviews untill i post the new chapter! Love you all soo much! xoxo lucyloo  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody, so this is the latest edition to hiding secrets! I spent so long planning this out so i could really capture the characters emotions in the chapter, so enjoy all! do me a favor and leave a review as well so i can see what you guys think! :) thank you muah :* xoxo lucyloo**

* * *

He just looked at me, like it was the most natural thing in the world, i hated him...so much..but, what choice did i have? It was Tyler.. i guess it was only a date, nothing would happen, i mean, its not like i would sleep with him after all. I looked into his ancient eyes"Okay." i sighed, crossing my arms across my chest. There was a glimmer of excitement that he clearly wasn't embarassed to hide from me."Thank you Caroline." he smiled, his voice literally beaming with happiness.

"So when can we do this so i can get this over and done with?" I put extra sarcasm in my voice so he knew just how pissed off i was. He chuckled lightly, curling his lip a little in the corner before he spoke,"How does tonight sound? I could take you to a nice restaurant so we could dine,you could wear one of your stunning dresses..." He wasn't really talking to me anymore, his eyes had wandered to the ceiling above him as he mused about this romantic night out he had planned.

Pfft, romantic my ass... if he thought i'd be getting all lovey dover with him, he had another thing coming, the only thing he had gotten right was that my clothes were amazing, atleast he noticed my fashion sense, tyler never did... that was the good thing about klaus, he noticed the little things, tyler was pretty head on with things... I shook my head to get myself out of thoughts. I looked at klaus,"Pick me up tonight." I said almost as a whisper, then i left, trying not to let my thoughts wander too much.  
Klaus spoke in almost a whisper as i reached the door,"8pm, princess." i kept on walking, his voice sounded like a golden wind chime, so pure and delicate and...no, i couldn't let myself have feelings for him...

I had been home for quite some time by the time it had reached 7:50pm i had gotten ready and had chosen a short, knee length white lace dress, i mean, i didn't get to go out allot, and knowing klaus, it would be somewhere extravagant so i was certain that i wouldn't look overdressed for where we were going. Sure enough, klaus came at 8pm, i walked down my stairs and saw his tall, muscular figure as a shadow behind the door, it sent shivers down my spine. I opened the door, he was wearing black trousers and a loose white polo with all the buttons undone, revealing his marvellous chest.. His eyes glistened when he saw me,"caroline..what can i say, you look truly beautiful tonight." A sweet smile claimed his face as he showed me to his car.

We had been driving for about 10 minuets, we weren't anywhere i recognised, there were no houses, no people, nothing, just forests after forests, klaus handed me a blindfold,"here, put this on, i want our meal location out to be a suprise my dear." I shrugged my shoulders and decided to follow his command, this just made me even more curious as to where we were going...After a few more minuets of driving, we came to a stop, i heard klaus get out then open my door before helping me out. I could smell pine trees and nature all around me, we were in a meadow at sunset. His cool arms wrapped around my waist and caught me by suprise, but i didn't push him away, i sank into them, admiring his sweet scent,"are you ready?"

He slid my blindfold off and gasped at the sight before me, the forest was lit by lanterns hanging in the trees, they were hung in a big circle in the trees which focused the glow on one white blanket amongst the flowers, the blanket had an amazing view of the sunset before us, the sunset was a perfect shade of gold which set a romantic dark glow on the nature around us. Hundreds of fireflies danced in the air too, i felt like i was in a fairytale, it was beautiful. I turned to klaus, a huge smile on my face, he was smiling too, the light from the lanterns reflected in klaus's memorising orbs, neither of us said anything, but i think we both knew that something had changed.

We walked to the blanket and sat down admiring the sunset stretch across the meadows and forests, i turned to him,"klaus, this is beautiful." He looked down smiling,"i thought you'd like something basic, and even if it is only for one night, then i'll take it caroline." his eyes flickered to the ground as he played with some flowers. His voice was as silent as a whisper, it was gentle, soothing, i couldn't help but fall into the pool of his words. I hadn't planned for this to happen, but, something changed inside me, my heart was skipping beats and my body yearned for him. Then i said something that just came out, nut it came from the heart, i knew it was true and i was so certain about it," what if it wasn't just one night?" His eyes flickered to my face in pure shock, me, caroline forbes had rendered klaus speechless.

He moved closer to me,"really?" he asked, his voice full of temptation, lust, but aswell, innocence, the big and mighty klaus was totally defenceless right now. I moved a peice of hair from my face nervously and nodded, looking to the ground, he lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes, he smiled and his eyes twinkled a little. He moved closer before pressing his lips gently to mine, the feeling sent a burst of sensation through my body, the kiss grew more intense as klaus slid his hand on my back to pull me closer to him. The way his lips moved with mine made me feel like we were made for each other, like out bodies fitted together perfectly.

He pulled away after a while, a huge smile on his face, then he said something that changed my life, he held my hand in his and kissed it,"i love you caroline." i gasped.


End file.
